ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Treedon
Treedon is a ancient tree with mystical powers, it has been residing on the Earth for around 5000 years, in the centre forest of Tokyo, Japan. In present times, Treedon was converted into a vengeful plant kaiju to avenge those tried to remove him by dark energies of One Calamity Darkness. He appears in episode 13 and 14. History A tree born 5000 years prior to the series, since then, he was born the sacred guardian of the centre forest of Tokyo. He has been living peacefully, watching over other trees and plants, was worshipped by mamy as their protector. Present Throughout the years, people have been burning down the ancient forest bit by bit for industrial development, causing him to be resentful towards human. Fear about its power, a group of humans plotted to burn down and destroy this tree. Despite their efforts, they did not suceed. Because of this, he vowed to revenge agaunst humans for the plot and the deforestation when gotten the chance. He tried to kill Kato when he ventured near him but he transform into One Darkness and corrupted him to a vengeful tree monster, after Kato and One fought in their human forms, Kato summoned Treedon to attack One. One transformed to battle him but even with the help of SACD friends, One could't beat it and ended up getting his energy drained and plunged towards the ground in front. When Treedon uses his ultimate weapon on One, Zero in space quickly throw the Ultimate Aegis, protecting One, deflecting the attack aside. One and Zero teamed up for the first time to defeat the tree god. Treedon fought well with his tentacles and his shield but both Ultras managed to weaken him. Treedon was destroyed by the combined efforts of Xena, Giga, whom just transformed and assist One's Wisdom The Final and Zero's Final Ultimate Zero and defeated Treedon. At the verge of dying, he dropped his purified seed for his continued growth which One collected later on. Being immortal, he regenerated on the Monster Graveyard but was killed in cold blood when Belial uses his Deathcium Ray and collected his darkness energies. Legacy Treedon legacy still lives as his seed revives the entire forest that was destroyed. As a new tree, Treedon does not have the abilities its original counterpart has, it has geared towards protecting the entire Treedon Forest. The battles of Ultraman One series all takes place here after its debut appearance, the battle of One Darkness, Spider Zetton, Hell-Death and Ultraman Belial. Treedon Forest also has a river that has mystical powers, the river was where Kato Mosa when to after he got defeated by Belial again, Kato only suffered some wounds that can just killed him. This is also the place where Zena got possessed by Belial. Belial is unable to use his powers here due to a field blocking reiyonx energies, causes Belial to take Zena as a host to survive on Earth. But prior to Treedon's debut, Alien Luna and Alien Magician( possess Mirai Tomoya ) here. But other forest battles are in the Tokyo Forest, this is Treedon Forest. Powers and Abilities *Origin: Treedon Forest As Ancient Tree *'Upholding of Balance': As an anciet tree, Treedon is responsible for upholding the balance of light and dark in Treedon Forest. *'Consciousness': Treedon as a tree was born with consciousness, being to feel emotions similarly to humans. *'Prophecy': Being worshipped by humans as their protector, Treedon is capable of predicitng future effects. An example is Treedon forsee the arrival of the dark evil to the Earth and humans evil nature. *'Protective Shield': Around the trees and plant surrounding Treedon, Treedon is able to protect them from damage using an invisible shield. However, throughout the years due to increasing amount of pollution, the shield has detoriate and humans can do the malicious acts to the forest. *'Healing': Treedon can recover human beings or trees and plants from damage if needed. As Vengeful Plant Kaiju *'Root Tentacles': Treedon can channel his roots as tentacles to ensare and capture foes. **Drainage': Treedon can drain the energies of light beings and weakening them. **Tentacles Gather': Treedon can channel all his tentacles at one point and uses as blades and slashing his foes. However, once uses this, he will lose the ability to use his tentacles. *'Hatred Energies': Due to his hatred, Treedon can channel his hatred to energy to enpower his other attacks. *'Treedon Straightium': Treedon can fire a greenish-red beam, this beam consists of his hatred. This beam is considered to be his strogest move as One was fearful of it back the Ultimate Aegis is strong enough to block this. *'Vine Drain': To enpower himself, Treedon can drain the life energies of plants and trees, turning beautiful forests into a wasteland. *'Treedon Blood': After being weakened, Treedon can spill all his bloods that greatly enpower himself and some of his abilities. **'Terraforming': His ultimate move, Treedon is able to terraform the entire Planet Earth. Although this is a long process. **'Shield': Treedon can channel a shield to protect himself from attacks. The shield is a thousand times more powerful with his blood being spilled out. *'Regrow': Treedon can regrow trees that are dead. *'Seed of Life': After death, Treedon will drop a purified seed of himself. The seed will allow him to live for another century as he is now a regular tree than an ancient tree. The seed is also able to restore any damage he caused. *'Reborn': Upon death, Treedon can reborn himself but at all weakened state permenantly. Unfortunately, his reborn did not last long as he was killed shortly afterwards. As Seed of Life Tree As the Seed of Life Tree, Treedon does have the power of its original ancient tree. *'Message Transfer': Treedon is capable of creating a sign to tell others what is his message to them, telling them what they are thinking, happening and what they should be doing next. *'Protective Shield': Treedon is still capable of producing a shield to block attacks or damagw. *'Grants': Due to residing in the Treedon Forest, Treedon is able to grant the forest mystical powers. Trivia *The great evil that Treedon forsees is actually Belial and One Darkness. *Treedon is similar to Reibatos in many ways, being able to reborn and has a immortal status(although he already loss this ability) and killed shortly afterwards after their inital death(explosion).However, Treedon reborn has limit, which is only one time. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ultraman One Kaiju